Major thrust is to develop state of the art software, using structured programming techniques, for the analysis of data obtained from a variety of scintillation counters. Techniques employed in the analysis of this data include quench correction, scatchard analysis, logit regression, and several statistical methods all of which attempt to refine and improve the sensitivity of experimental procedures as well as present an analysis of the data which can be used to derive conclusions easily and rapidly.